


~Falling~

by 5SecondsofCake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Self-Harm, the boys are too busy for lukey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsofCake/pseuds/5SecondsofCake
Summary: Michael and Ashton are busy exploring their side of the relationship, forgetting about the other two.Calum is off doing god knows what. (or should I say author know what ;P)And where is Luke you ask?Alone, feeling insecure once again, and sadly he does slip.Only this time the boys aren't there to catch him...





	~Falling~

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Self Harm. Also message me anytime if you need a friend! <3 Love you all!

Mike and Ash, were off on another one of their day trips. Where they would disappear and come back late at night giggling, about their adventures. Not letting Luke in on their fun. 

Calum, however, didn't have a problem with that. He was off on one of his crazy trips with his sister. Calum and Mali would take once a year an insane trip, not telling anyone where they are going. Leaving for 2 weeks and not bringing phones. Quite stupid as Luke thinks deeper into that concept. Now back to Luke, he was currently curled up on the bathroom floor. All alone. 

Now back to Luke, he was currently curled up on the bathroom floor. All alone. The boys do everything together, so Luke didn't have many friends to talk too. Scratch that he didn't have any friends to talk to. The thoughts in his head we're back, and worse than ever.

_The boys don't love you_

_You are all alone_

_They are going to leave you_

_You are worthless_

And as this went on and on, his old friend became a better option than listening to this. Suddenly his wrist started to itch. He looked down at his faint scars and was pondering whether or not he wanted to break all his hard work. Its almost been 7 months since his last relapse. 

He got up and took Calum's razor, _he won't be back for a couple of days he thought_ , breaking it open. _They won't be able to see my hips, not that they care, he thinks._ He takes the blade out and presses it into his hip, breaking the skin. The blood rushes to the surface. And suddenly Luke remembers why he used to do this. The instant relief. He makes 5 more cuts and cleans off the blade and puts it in his phone case.

He takes a gauze and puts in over his cuts, pulling his shirt back down. Right as he does, he hears the door open and close. Then he hears Michael and Ashton giggling and talking animatedly. Luke wipes off the tears he didn't notice we're there and went to his room.

Lately, Michael and Ashton have been sleeping in Ash's room but claiming it was too hot for another person, leaving Luke in his room alone. He lays face first and hears footsteps nearing. Michael and Ashton open Lukes door. "Luke, we are home. And you won't believe what we found today, it was the best da-" Mikey says excitedly as he drones on and on about the day they had.

Luke is just excited about not being alone any longer, he snaps into reality right as Michael says, "and now Ash and I are going to go out for dinner together, PIZZZAAA!!" he cheers. Luke has a lump in his throat and tears are collecting in his eyes. "That sounds f-fun Mike", Luke says but his voice breaks in the middle.

Suddenly both pairs of eyes are on him, one concerned and worried, they other still dazed and excited. "What is wrong Lukey? Are you ok? Fuck, we should just stay in tonight altogether", Ashton says concerned. "Well that would be nic-" Luke begins to say but with Michael cutting him off, "Noo Ashy you promised, Luke is fine. See?". They both look as Luke as he gives a half-hearted smile.

If they weren't so distracted they would see what more other people would see. A Luke with tear stained cheeks and bluer eyes than normal from him crying. A smile with hints of sadness and neglection. And if they just looked down they would see the blood dotted gauze on his hip. But they didn't.

Ashton looks as Luke for reassurance and Luke just gives a half-hearted nod. Ashton gives him a quick smile as Mike runs off to get ready. He walks out of Lukes room and shuts the door. Instantly that half-hearted smile is wiped off his face, replaced with a frown. He bites his lip to hold back tears. He hears the front door slam and the car start. He reaches for his phone to call Calum. The one he is closest with, till he remembers where he is.

Luke curls up on his bed and finally, he releases his tears. They flow down his cheeks and his body shakes with sobs. He hiccups and cries harder. Wishing for anyone to just come home.

That doesn't happen and Luke cries himself to sleep, the tiny bit of self-love falling as fast as his tears...

* * *

 

This becomes a habit for Luke 

Cut

Cry

Sleep

The boys notice him being in his room more but they just write it off as him missing Calum, I guess that was part of it. Luke's hips were covered in cuts, but the boys will never know that. Not that they care anyways, Calum will be back tomorrow and Luke was hoping for a bit of love. Ash and Mikey haven't spoken to him in 2 days, he is useless so of course, they don't. 

Luke is not ok... He falls asleep late at night, wishing for the feeling of being loved again. 

* * *

 

When he woke up he heard the door open, "I'm home", Calum yells into their home. Ash and Mikey come bounding out of Ashton's room together, basically screaming at him in excitement. 

"How was your trip?" "Where did you go, Cal?" The both ask in union. Wanting to know about their boyfriend's adventures. Calum is overjoyed with the love that he is getting from all his boyfri- wait where is Luke he wonders.

"Boys, where is Luke?" Calum interrupts their rambling to ask, they both exchange a look concerning Calum. "Um, well you see. He might be in his room, but-"

Calum is outraged, but instead of giving the attention that they don't deserve, Calum just walks past them straight to Luke's room.

 Luke is curled up in the center of the bed, the room is stuffy from no one leaving or coming into it. Ashton and Michael follow Calum in, not wanting to make him madder. "Fuck Lukey, oh my baby. I'm so sorry for leaving you for as long as I did", Calum says scooping Luke up in his arms but his arm unknowingly hits his cuts on his hips. Luke hisses and suddenly all eyes are once again on him. This time one concerned, the other two extremely guilty.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Calum rushes out, they all look confused till Ashton speaks up, putting the pieces together, "Luke take off your shirt". "Haha, Ash not in that kind of mood" Luke adds trying to change the subject. "Luke, Take off your shirt", Ashton says for firmly this time. Not waiting for Luke to respond, he lifts up his shirt to see the true extent of the damage he has caused on his body. All the boys gasp, "I'm so sorry Luke", Mike breaks that silence with. "It wasn't your fault, only mine", Luke says.

Calum just shushes him, "It will never be your fault, these boys did not take care of you properly. However, that is all in the past... I am just focused on you feeling better baby. You are worth the world."

The boys huddle around him, giving him the loving he has needed. Kisses, hugs and if there were a couple apology blow jobs no one had know.

 


End file.
